life-is-burgers
by Akirys
Summary: After a long day at work, Burgerpants just wants to lie on the ground and feel like garbage. The good news? He's got the internet! And he's quite popular there!


~*Q*~

 _*Welcome! You are logged on, life-is-burgers.*_

 _*You mouse over a tab called 'Trash Brigade [Private Chat]'_

 _*Click…_

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ ugggghhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _ **napstablook22:**_ hi lifeisburgers

 _ **4thfrog:**_ Hiiiiii!

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ hey burg! =^.^= back from work?

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ OMG why did i name myself after burgers, i'll never be free of them THE REST OF MY LIFE

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ aw cheer up, im sure things will change^^ its me whos got it bad lol

 _ **napstablook22:**_ so where is everyone

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ CRYING AT HOME

 _ **4thfrog:**_ Wondering why nobody notices me^-^ haha small town and i still don't have any friends.

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ u live in the ruins right frog? omg what's it like there?

 _ **4thfrog:**_ Oh you know same old same old

 _ **4thfrog:**_ So dont keep us in suspense burg, how were your customers today?

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ JERRY.

 _ **4thfrog:**_ oh man.

 _ **napstablook22:**_ him huh…?

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ u did have a bad day burg! v_v

 _*chillbirdz_rebel has entered the chat.*_

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ and then this little white dog came by and stole some glamburgs FOR FREE, ten to one im gonna get chewed out by the boss LOLRITE

 _ **chillbirdz_rebel:**_ yo dude i thought greater dog was at grillbz?

 _ **napstablook22:**_ hi chillbirdzrebel

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ hey chill, nah it wasn't him

 _ **chillbirdz_rebel:**_ yo okay hey im in grillbz too doggo wants to say hi

 _ **chillbirdz_rebel:**_ hhiafogiys its dofgo inoce it ise nfosifpsg

 **mmkc4ever:** tell him we appreciate the effort, but we can't understand him if he can't see the screen ^.^''

 **chillbirdz_rebel:** yo lol okay g2g snowdrakes doin stand-up

 _ **4thfrog:**_ Good luck!

 _*chillbirdz_rebel has left the chat.*_

 _ **napstablook22:**_ so um

 _ **napstablook22:**_ hows it goin mmkc

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ oh its fine, just hanging out with mettaton, waitin 4 someone

 _ **napstablook22:**_ oh your with him?im like his biggest fan

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ lol ive told you guys im the royal scientist right, i built him

 _ **napstablook22:**_ oh

 _*napstablook22 has left the chat.*_

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ oh no did i offend them .

 _*Niceguy has entered the chat.*_

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ ive been screwing up so much today v-v

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ at least u don't work at A BURGER RESTAURANT

 _ **4thfrog:**_ At least you don't live in a crack in the wall...

 _ **Niceguy:**_ Sounds like you guys need some NICE CREAM! :DDDD

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ niceguy this is the trash brigade we're supposed to complain about our lives

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ WE'RE ALL GREASY TRASH, NICEGUY

 _ **Niceguy:**_ You guys need hugs? :DDDD

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ OH MY GOD

 _ **Niceguy:**_ Okay okay, just happy cuz a bunny and a dragon just bought out my whole stock in hotland :DDDD

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ i see them outside my lab sometimes, omg i ship them so hard

 _ **niceguy:**_ I think they just got together :DDDD

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ lolyes! ^-^

 _ **4thfrog:**_ Come on guys do we have to talk about other people?

 _ **4thfrog:**_ Besides jerry i mean.

 _*COOLBROJERRY has entered the chat.*_

 _ **COOLBROJERRY:**_ DIID SOME1 SAY MY NAEM LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

 _*Niceguy has left the chat.*_

 _*4thfrog has left the chat.*_

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ omg jerry i thought we banned you

 _ **COOLBROJERRY:**_ THIS IZ MY 5TH ACCONUT LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ jerry wtf was with your order

 _ **COOLBROJERRY:**_ OMGARSH R U TEH UGLE BURGUR GUY LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

 _*napstablook22 has entered the chat.*_

 _ **COOLBROJERRY:**_ BURGURPAAAAAAAAANSTS LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

*******: _This user has been banned._

 _ **napstablook22:**_ um i banned jerry again srry

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ OH MY GOD thank you napsta

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ omg hero of the day everyone!

 _*******: This user has been banned._

 _*******: This user has been banned._

 _*******: This user has been banned._

 _*DoReMiShyren has entered the chat.*_

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ oh man he's spamming us

 _ **napstablook22:**_ hi shyren

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ hey shyren! =^-^= sweet concert earlier! saw it through one of my cameras^^;

 _ **DoReMiShyren:**_ thx it all got too much for me though

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ I MISSED UR CONCERT SHYREN WHY DOES LIFE SUCK

 _*******: This user has been banned._

 _*******: This user has been banned._

 **mmkc4ever:** ill txt u a pic of it!

 _*Ding!_

 _*You received an image._

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ Woah whos humming along with you shyren!? Theyre my little buddy!

 _*SoDummy entered the chat.*_

 _*******: This user has been banned._

 _ **napstablook22:**_ hi sodummy

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ thats the human, me and mettaton are waiting for them now ^^ they're going thru the core

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ i was supposed to guide them but i chickened out and now im playin on my phone V-V

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ im a big liar

 _ **napstablook22:**_ you can come over and feel like garbage

 _ **napstablook22:**_ if you want

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ lol i dont need to when im in the trash brigade

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ TO FEELING LIKE HUGE FAILURES

 _ **SoDummy:**_ Amen to that

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ yup

 _ **DoReMiShyren:**_ uh huh

 _*******: This user has been banned._

 _ **SoDummy:**_ Dudes that human tried 2 fite me earlier and they just talked to me and I got bored and left

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ nah theyre pretty cool. they just need some of my worldly wisdom

 _ **napstablook22:**_ just took a picture of me

 _ **napstablook22:**_ its not awful maybe

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ omg show it to us!? face reveal?!

 _ **SoDummy:**_ Do it!

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ cant be uglier than ME lol

 _ **napstablook22:**_ sorry guys i wanna be safe what if you guys try to come to my house and laugh at me

 _*Never-Warm has entered the chat.*_

 _ **never-warm:**_ noooo the mystery remains! :O

 _ **napstablook:**_ hi neverwarm

 _ **SoDummy:**_ Never-warm you're a Pyrope right?

 _ **never-warm:**_ yeah bro ;D

 _ **SoDummy:**_ Is ur phone like made of fire 2

 _ **never-warm:**_ lol its made of rope :P

 _*******: This user has been banned._

 _*******: This user has been banned._

 _*******: This user has been banned._

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ OMG THE DOORS LOCKED WHATS HAPPENING GTG

 _*mmkc4ever has left the chat.*_

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ maaaaaaaaaan

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ so tired of flippin burgers all day

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ i mean im 19 yrs old, WHY HAS MY LIFE LED ME IN THIS DIRECTION

 _*DoReMiShyren has left the chat.*_

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ srry shy

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ BUT SRSLY WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 _ **napstablook22:**_ um wanna talk

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ I JUST WANNA RANT AND CRY OK

 _*Woshua has entered the chat.*_

 _ **Woshua:**_ Look at the state of this chat! This grammar and spelling is awful!

 _ **napstablook22:**_ hi woshua

 _ **Woshua:**_ Have you even heard of capitalization?

 _*******: This user has been banned._

 _*napstablook22 has left the chat.*_

 _ **SoDummy:**_ Aw cmon dont insult them theyre sensitive

 _ **Woshua:**_ Hey, I'm just trying to keep things clean around here!

 _*online_per-bone-a has entered the chat.*_

 _ **online_per-bone-a:**_ looks like woshua has a bad case of

 _ **Woshua:**_ Don't you dare!

 _ **online_per-bone-a:**_ scour grapes

 _*online_per-bone-a has left the chat.*_

 _*SoDummy has left the chat.*_

 _*never-warm has left the chat.*_

 _ **Woshua:**_ Wash your soul, Sans!

 _*Woshua has left the chat.*_

 _*******: This user has been banned._

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ ive heard worse.

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ man, sure wish i could visit chats when im working, BUT MY JOB SUCKS

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ um guys?

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ FINE I'LL JUST RANT TO MYSELF

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ …

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ …...

 _*CrystalMouse has entered the chat.*_

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ hey

 _ **CrystalMouse:**_ Hi, no time to talk, oh my gosh! I just chipped off a piece of that magic crystal my cheese in encased in! Cheese here I come! see ya!

 _*CrystalMouse has left the chat.*_

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ okay bye

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ ….

 _*******: This user has been banned._

 _*******: This user has been banned._

 _*******: This user has been banned._

 _*******: This user has been banned._

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ whatever.

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ OH MAN i have to sleep for work again tomorrow i guess.

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ soooo…

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ fine.

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ bye.

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ Burgerpants out.

 _*You have logged out, life-is-burgers.*_

 _*Click..._

 _*You exit the tab._

 **~*Q*~**

 **A/N: So a couple of these characters are rare or little easter eggs: chillbirdz_rebel is Chilldrake, a monster that is only encountered if you kill Snowdrake, and 4thfrog is an ant-sized frog that you can find in a certain spot in the ruins - specifically, the room containing three frogs (one of which who is wondering where the fourth frog is).**

 **This was just a goofy little experiment to see what a private messaging chatroom in Undertale would look like. Burgerpants has to do something during his break time.**

 **Review if you can, and thanks for reading!^^**

 **~*Akirys*~**


End file.
